Baby, Fix Me
by princesscolourful
Summary: Sonny and Chad were sworn enemies. Until one fight changed it all, and one mistake changed it again. Now, Sonny is heart broken and needs someone to fix it. Not just someone... Chad. CHANNY! Contains random acts of kindness as well...
1. Prologue

**Baby, Fix Me  
****By: princesscolourful  
**_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE WHATSOEVER.**_

**A/N: This is my first SWAC fic. Please be nice. I'll update as soon as I can. School is hectic, but I'm too lazy to do my homework. :/ I know this isn't my best work and I've never managed to finish any of my stories… but I'll give this a shot. **

* * *

**Prologue**

"Sonny, wait!" he called, a hint of hurt in his voice.

"What, Chad?" I shouted, walking furiously into the rain.

He caught up to me and stopped me. "I'm sorry, for what I did."

I couldn't tell if he was being sincere or not. My pain wouldn't allow me to see. My heart was already shattered. Staring into his eyes made me cry even more. Standing there, was even worse. Flashbacks were racing through my head, times of when me and Chad were happier. Not this.

"Look, I understand if you never wanna talk to me again, that's fine…No, actually that's not fine. But please, Sonny, don't go. I need you to fulfil my life. I need to breathe, without you, I cant breathe, it wont be easy living without you." Sincerity and hurt dripped from his voice. I could tell in his eyes that he didn't want me to go. Especially the clear liquid that were spilling from his deep ocean eyes and into the additional tears that came from the grey sky.

I looked at his hurt sapphires. Clear liquids of my own drowned into the rain. I was dieing, HARD. "Call me tonight." Those words made me have butterflies. Knowing Chad will still talk to me, made me feel better. But I was in the real world and people were never meant to be together forever.

Broken hearted, I walked. Walked from my past, ran from the future and disappeared from the present.

* * *

_When you walk away,  
__I count the steps that you take,  
__Do you see how much I need you right now?_


	2. We Are All Random

**Baby, Fix Me  
****By: princesscolourful  
****_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE WHATSOEVER._**

**A/N: Haha 1st chappy! Since no-one listens to me when I ask them to review, so I'm not even gonna waste my time asking youz to review! Just read it… (: And sorry for any mistakes. I didn't bother editing it. And this isn't good at all.**

* * *

I'm in _p-i-e-c-e-s_

Baby, fix **me**

And just _shake_ **me **till you w-a-k-e **me **

From this _**bad **_**d-r-e-a-m**

* * *

**Chapter 1: We Are All Random**

A NORMAL day at _So Random! _for me would start out like this:

1. Zora would be in her sarcophagus, sleeping.

2. Nico and Grady would be eating and trying to get dates with girls.

3. Tawni would check her make up in the mirror.

4. I would run into a _thingamajig _and start a fight with that _thingamajig_.

5. Rehearsals/ shooting.

6. It would all start again.

\_/ \_/ \_/ \_/

I was merrily walking down the _So Random! _halls, when Nico and Grady were running happily to the prop house. Wow, I've never seen them so happy. They've either got a date or they've done something to _Mackenzie Falls_.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny!" Nico yelpt with excitement.

"Nico, Nico, Nico!" I joked.

"Sonny, be serious," Nico said.

"OK, OK, putting on serious face…" I surrendered.

Grady started jumping up and down. "You'll never believe what just happened!"

"You got dates?" Oops, there goes my mouth. Now, I feel stupid and mean.

"No, even better." Nico smirked.

"Something happened to _Mackenzie Falls_?"

They both laughed started jumping up and down in excitement. While me: I just stood there and looked at them, disappointed.

"Guys, it's not funny!" I scolded, a bit angry. "This feud between _So Random! _and _Mackenzie Falls _has to stop! Someday, one of us would get killed or even worse… F-f-f-f-"

"FIRED!" they continued for me.

I glared at them. I never thought I'd feel this but, I was really angry with Nico and Grady right now. Angry, because they don't even make an effort to make friends with any of the _Mackenzie Falls _cast. I have to be the one to do that. And I won't stop.

Then suddenly a girl scream appeared out of nowhere.

I folded my arms and looked at Nico and Grady who where laughing and jumping up and down.

"Can you tell me what this is?" Chad yelled with fury.

I was taken back, where was the girl who screamed? Oh no… It can't be…

"Chad, you were the one screamed?" Grady asked.

Chad glared at them when they started laughing even harder.

"Can you just tell me what you have done with my room?" he fumed.

Man, he's angry. "Look, Chad, they didn't mean to do it-"

"Yes we did!" Nico interrupted.

I ignored it and continued on. "They were just joking around-"

"No, we weren't!" Grady interrupted this time.

I was starting to get even angrier. "Can you two just- shush!"

They did will trying to hold in their laughter.

"Please, Chad," I begged. I didn't want Nico and Grady to get in trouble, so… "Chad, I told them to…do what they did."

There goes my niceness. God, why did I have to go and take the blame for everything? Now, I'm in big trouble.

I realized Nico and Grady were silent, a bit confused, I guess.

"Well then, I'm sorry for blaming Nico and Grady, but they did this!" Chad said and stomped angrily to his dressing room.

I followed but got my arm grabbed by someone.

"Sonny, why did you do that?" Nico asked quietly.

"Because…you're my friends, and you two have been in trouble with Chad so many times, so I decided, I'll take the fall this this time," I replied.

"But you know you didn't have to," Grady pointed out in a quiet voice.

"I know, but I wanted to." I walked to Chad's dressing room, where he stood there in the doorway almost crying.

I peeked in to see what Nico and Grady have done. The pictures of Chad, they had a bit of a rearrangement. Moustaches, eye patches, beards and so on. The room was painted pink, Chad's least favourite colour. His bathrobe was pink, everything was pink. I have to admit, it suits the room.

Pink, that was kind of random, even for Nico and Grady. They don't even know pink ticks off Chad.

"You told them to do this?" Chad fumed.

I took one look around the room. I couldn't help but give out a stiff giggle. "Yep, I did tell them this. And they did it perfectly!" Nice work, Nico. Nice work, Grady. I'm proud of both of you.

I saw Chad's face turning red with anger. "SONNY MUNROE! HOW COULD YOU?"

I started getting scared. Which was not like me. I was always fearless, now that Chad was yelling in my face, yeah, it was not me at all. I whimpered a bit.

He calmed down. His ocean blue eyes were closed then he opened them to look at me. He tried to take my hand, but he pulled his back. "Sorry, for yelling at you, I just…I'm just surprised about this."

For a second, I believed him. He just looked so… _serious _. Inside me, I didn't like it. Of course it's me, I never like it when I see people upset. It kills me.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too," I said softly, "I never though Nico and Grady would take it this far…"

He looked at me, understanding; nodding.

We were in silence for a while. It was really awkward, I started to get uncomfortable standing there at his doorway.

"Would you like to sit?" he asked, politely as he could.

I wanted to, my legs were getting really tired. "Umm…sorry, but I have to go rehearsals…Ask me again in 2 hours…I'll come, I promise," I said, hopefully. Since when was I hopeful for _**Chad Dylan Cooper**_?

He just nodded, looking at ground just then. He seemed a bit…**hurt**?

I thought Chad could never get hurt at all. At least, not that I know of. Was I hurting him by rejecting me. I wanted to just…_hug _**him**. Or at least just feel his blonde locks.

"Hey, remember? You were expecting a no?" I reminded him, trying to lighten his mood.

"Yeah." He smiled. Yes! It worked. "But I was hoping for it to come from a Gomez or Cyrus…"

"I said, I'll see you…so that's basically not rejecting…"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

With that, I walked out of his dressing room to the famous _Prop House_. As soon as I got in, I saw Nico and Grady, both sitting on the couch, looking regretful.

"Guys, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

They both stood up.

"Sonny, we are sorry we got you into that mess," Grady started.

"It's OK, Grady, it wasn't much," I replied.

"No, Sonny. We've over done it this time, we cannot let you take the fall just like that," Nico said.

They really didn't understand it did they? "Consider it a…an act of random kindness."

"Sonny," Grady whispered.

"Fine, what do I have to do?"

"Never take the fall for what we do. AGAIN. Not now, not _EVER,_" Nico demanded.

I sighed. I had to do what they said, or otherwise, they'll be even more upset with me.

What am I going to do? I wanna be good and listen to their command, but I don't want them to get into too much trouble. They were my friends, and they knew that, but why are they trying to keep **me **away from trouble?

Tawni made an entrance just then. "Why is everyone so serious?"

Tawni, wasn't the smartest of people nor the most caring. She likes to think of herself as pretty, gorgeous. I couldn't blame her, her blonde hair was a breath taker. It suited with her sky blue eyes and fair skin. Basically, perfect. And I was jealous at how she looked.

"Because, Tawni, Sonny took the fall. _**AGAIN**_!" Nico answered.

Tawni put her arms around me. "Oh, Sonny, how many times do I have to say this? Just let them get in trouble, it's funny!"

I sighed. "I can't, Tawn, it 's not so easy be mean. And get people in trouble. I can't simply _let people get in _**trouble**."

Tawni nodded her blonde head, it didn't look like an understanding nod. "Well, I tried!" she exclaimed and got up. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to look at myself." With that, she walked of into our dressing room (me and Tawni shared a dressing room).

"Come on, guys, let's just go to rehearsals…" I said. Then walked into the stage of _So Random!_. They changed everything then. The stage used to just be big filled with streamers and sparkly stuff, now it's just doors. I don't know why they chose doors. That was really random. Doors are useful, but a bit random for a stage.

Two hours of rehearsing our _Mackenzie Stalls_ sketch, Nico and Grady were still trying to apologize. I started to get a bit irritated with them. All I said was, "No, it was just a random act of kindness," or "Consider it a gift. Don't say sorry, say thank you."

Even Zora and Tawni started to get annoyed as well. To shut them up, we cooked them some lasagne. Hey, it worked.

Then I remembered, I promised Chad that I would sit with him. I made an excuse that Chad took something of mine and I needed it back desperately. Thankfully, I was successful and none of them found it suspicious. Not even Zora.

I knocked at the door that had a big star that read _**Chad Dylan Cooper**_.

He was a lame excuse for a guy. He was so up himself, then again, what guy isn't?

The door opened and I saw a pair of blue eyes.

"Oh, hey, Sonny. Come in and sit." He moved out the way so I could walk in.

It was silent again as I sat on the couch with him. Him on one corner, me on the other. It was kinda awkward but it was nice.

"So…" he started, interrupting the silence.

"So…" I repeated. "This is…nice." I looked around. "Got the pink out?"

He smiled. "Yeah, luckily the painter was in today."

I nodded. This studio had a painter?

"How was rehearsal?" he asked.

"Umm…" I laughed, thinking of the sketch we did, "It was great, and funny…"

"Cool, cool." I realized that he didn't have a mean retort to that.

Then silence again.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. How 'bout you?"

"Same. Hey, do you wanna…I don't know…hang out this weekend?"

I thought about it, he was being nice to me and all. So what the hey? "Sure. What are we doing?"

His eyes widened. I'm guessing he wasn't expecting that.

"Um…I…actually don't know."

"Let's just have a day at the beach, go to the arcade. Maybe have lunch…" I suggested. "But it's not a date or anything…"

"Yeah, no, not a date…" he agreed. "That sounds good. See you on the weekend?"

"Yeah…but, Chad…I just got here…so you can't shoo me out yet…"

"Oh yeah, sorry. But I've got rehearsals now…so…"

"What were you doing with those 2 hours I wasn't here?"

"Thinking…"

I took it in. For now.

"Now, I gotta get ready."

"Oh, right, sorry." Then I left his dressing room.

He then poked his head out the door. "Thanks Sonny."

"For what?"

He smiled his _CDC _smile. "For keeping your promise." He winked.

Wow, **_Chad Dylan Cooper _**was being nice to **me**. This is a bit **random...**

* * *

_Can we pretend that **AIRPLANES**  
In the **NIGHT SKY  
**Are like **SHOOTING STARS?  
**I could really use a **WISH **right now_


	3. Confessions In A Roofless Cave

**Baby, Fix Me  
****By: princesscolourful  
**_**Disclaimer: ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE…**_

**A/N: Meh, I'm starting to lose sense in this story but it depends… I'm working on another one for the meantime… Haha anyways, me and my friend are pranking my ex, cause it's fun….he thinks someone actually likes him.**

* * *

I'm in _p-i-e-c-e-s  
_Baby, fix **me  
**And just _shake_ **me **till you w-a-k-e **me  
**From this _**bad **_**d-r-e-a-m**

* * *

**Confessions In A Roofless Cave**

My phone started to _'MOO!'_ Note to self: _CHANGE RINGTONE_.

Not that I didn't like it, or anything, it's just that it gets annoying now.

I looked at the caller I.D. Oh, guess who it was?

"What, Chad?" I sighed.

"Can't I say hi to my…friend?" he asked.

I squinted my eyes in confusion. Since when was I his friend?

"Umm…well, you just said it," I replied back.

The phone went quiet for a while. "Oh, right…"

I sighed and sat down on Tawni's couch. I have to admit, it was really comfy and very soft. "Why did you call me?"

"To tell you - more like remind you - that our 'date' is on today."

I sighed. This boy did not get it at all. "It's not a date, Chad!"

I heard him sigh over the phone. "Are you ready for a day out with the one and only _**Chad Dylan Cooper**_?"

I giggled. Chad was being a really big idiot. "Yeah, whatever you wanna call it."

"OK, cool," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"See ya, later?" It sounded more like a question than a goodbye.

"Yeah, see ya later," he answered, the smile still in place.

I hung up. I felt a rush, what a rush. What was this? This feeling? It couldn't be love, because…I don't like Chad. And it's quite obvious he doesn't like me. Oh, Sonny Munroe, stop thinking about this, Chad Dylan Cooper does **NOT** like you, and you **NOT** like him back.

I looked at the clock, regretting doing so. I really didn't want to get out of the dressing room, I didn't feel like it today. But some part of me told me to. Some part of me wanted to, why am I so stupid to listen to that part?

I stuffed my bag of towels, sunscreen and spare clothes. You never know what happens in California. Everyday's a dream, every night's a nightmare.

I got changed into a white tank top, with a white skirt with a floral print, a white shrug and some flip flops. I remember wearing this last year, before I left Wisconsin. This outfit bought back memories, I almost cried. I miss Wisconsin, it was so quiet, so peaceful, but too quiet.

Grabbing my sunglasses and straw fedora hat, I walked out of the dressing room (good thing Tawni wasn't here) and walked to my car. My sunglasses were my best disguise, the hat made it better, but that still caught the attention of some people.

I felt a bit self-conscious to what I was wearing. But most girls that I passed by were wearing oversized crop tops and shorts that showed a lot then they finished it with either some gladiator sandals or sneakers. At least, I wasn't showing as much skin as they were.

I got to the beach, and tried to park my car. The beach was so busy, there was no way I could find Chad at all.

Then I heard a cow. Oh, wait, that's just my phone…

"Sonny, where are you?" asked a distressed voice. "I've been waiting for half an hour!"

"I just got here, at Malibu Beach, where are you?" I replied.

"I'm by the rocks, less attention, you know." The smile was too obvious now.

I looked around, looking for him and paparazzi. Searching and being cautious really didn't match. It causes more danger than usual.

I eventually found him, wearing a blue shirt and white shorts with a hat and sunglasses. He was waving his arms for me to notice him, no-one even recognized him.

I stepped out of the car; grabbed my bag then walked over to him.

"What took you so long?" he asked joke fully.

I smiled for my response. He understood what I was saying. Or at least trying to.

"Come on, I gotta show you something." He nodded in one direction.

"Can I ask where this 'something' is?" I questioned.

He faced me through his glasses (he still hadn't taken it off, neither did I. Who wants their cover blown?) with a smirk on his face. "No."

Great. Who knows what this could 'something' could be?

He walked through the rocks, helping me when I needed it. I was afraid at some point. He could be leading me to my death, for all I care.

We stayed in a comfortable silence except my occasional "thank you's" when he helped me.

"We're here," he announced.

I was shocked, happy, taken back, I could name more feelings, but I was too…surprised to say anything.

"Wow, Chad," I whispered. My glasses were already in my hands then I realized my mouth was in an 'o' shape. "I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't," he said with a peaceful smile.

The place where he took me was so beautiful. I was lost for words. It was still part of the beach, just hidden. Damp rocks circled around it, but had no roof; the sky was still in the picture. It was spacious, bigger than Condor Studios. The sand was not as damp as the rocks. I liked the smell most. It smelled like the sea, salty, yet it smelt like fresh air.

I inhaled and sighed. It smelt so beautiful. I never wanted it to go. I wish I could capture the scent and keep it with me all the time. So everywhere I go, this place will never leave me.

I heard a deep, quiet chuckle behind me.

Turning around to face him; his glasses also taken off, I said, "What, Chad?"

He smirked. "Nothing, you look so…peaceful."

I turned back and went to sit in the middle of the circle of rocks. The sand wasn't damp at all, it was dry which was good.

Chad went to sit next to me. "Great place, isn't it?"

I looked around, amazed and smiled. "Yeah, breath-taking to be exact."

It was silence then. But I knew Chad was really smiling.

"Tell me," I started, making him jump with shock. "How did _you_ find this place?"

"Well," he replied, "I used to wander off when I was a kid, we went to this beach, and I decided to explore. Next thing I knew, I found this. I used to do all kinds of stuff here, when I was small." He smiled. "As I grew up, I started to like girls and I wanted to show them this, hoping they'll be taken back as I was when I first saw this. But they're all the same, I take them to the beach, guide them through the rocks, but all they do is complain how the rocks will stain their…perfectly manicured hands and all that shit." He chuckled.

I smiled and chuckled throughout his story as well. I started to see what this place meant to him. "So…why me?"

He looked at me, confused. "Excuse me?"

"Why did you take me here? Why me?"

"Because…I thought you'd be different from those _other_ girls, you know."

I nodded, smiling. I understood. I was _different_ to him in his eyes. He was hopeful that I was different.

The sand started to become tempting, begging me to lie down. So I did, I inhaled the scent again.

I felt a sudden breeze next to me as well, instead of going across, it went down quickly.

Closing my eyes, I reconsidered what I thought about Chad earlier this week. Maybe he does a soft side under all those layers of the jerk he was. I had to admit, I like the new, sweet Chad.

"So…"

I instantly fluttered my eyes open, only to gaze into a pair of sapphire eyes, looking at me.

The colour of his eyes finally made sense to his emotion. They were calm. I almost melted.

I sighed, a shaky sigh.

Chad was revealing his soft side to me. Why couldn't he do this more often? I did not like the way he treats me around people.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"You are different," I answered, "in front of people, you act like a jerk, now that I'm here, you…changed."

He looked bewildered as if just explained it to him in French. "What? No I haven't changed! CDC does not, I repeat, _does not_ change for anyone. Especially to a Random."

Oh, my gosh, what a jerk! I sat up and looked him straight in the eyes. "What? So when you suddenly become soft and gentle, you turn back to this…cocky, jerk you are! What are you? And what is it with your mood swings?"

He sat up as well, so we were eye level. "I'm sorry-"

"See? Look! Mood swing!"

"Sonny, just hear me out, OK?"

I folded my arms and kept quiet. He was being such a jerk, but he deserves to be heard.

"I don't have mood swings. I'm not a girl! And I did not change at all…I'm just…nervous to be here with you…"

My hands dropped calmly to my side. Was I really buying this? Well, his head stared straight at the ground, so maybe he was serious.

I sighed. I could not believe I was buying this…

"So this is your way of getting a girl to like you?" I asked.

His head snapped up. "Pretty much, yeah. I drag 'em out here and talk, then kiss, then-"

"Please, I don't wanna hear this…" I interrupted.

"I never did that Sonny, I'm still a virgin…"

I looked at him shocked. He was a…he never did…but he's _**America's Bad Boy**_. Why hasn't he done it yet?

"So, we kiss, then I dump them…they weren't the right one…you know…"

I felt sorry for all the girls, they had to endure the pain of being with Chad. And now I was one of them.

"So, you probably gonna ditch me now, hey?" I stated.

To my surprise, he shook his head. "I somewhat feel attached to you…"

He then realized what he said and covered his mouth in embarrassment.

_**Did**_ _**Chad Dylan Cooper say that he liked me?**_


End file.
